


Selfish

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Fluff, M/M, Plot Twist, Reunions, at least for Kaneki and Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His breath caught in his throat at the man sitting in the middle of the room. His hair slightly longer and slightly darker, his face sharper, more angular and matured. His body slightly more muscular and taller but there was no mistaking it. That was-"Yo, Kaneki."Kaneki's knees hit the ground.





	1. Chapter 1

Kaneki limped his way down the empty corridor, his friends staying behind to fight Furuta's created ghouls while Kaneki went in search for the true mastermind behind this whole ordeal. Kaneki's leg had been injured in the fight but that's not what bothered him. It was Furuta's parting words before he took his last breath.

_"Once you find out who's been orchestrating this entire thing I wonder if your conviction will falter?_

Kaneki's brow furrowed. _Why would it matter to me who's in charge? There's really no one that really matters to me anymore._ He thought of bright yellow and shook his head, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He made it to the end of the hall and opened the double doors. His breath caught in his throat at the man sitting in the middle of the room. His hair slightly longer and darker, his face sharper, more angular and matured. His body slightly more muscular and taller but there was no mistaking it. That was-

"Yo, Kaneki."

Kaneki's knees hit the ground.

"Hi-" his voice cracked. "Hide?"

The man in question lowered his head. "Yeah, it's me. Been awhile, huh? I'm glad to see you're looking good..." Hide looked to Kaneki who was now on his knees with tears streaming down his face. "Well, I mean you _were_ looking good when you first came in here." He gave a humorless chuckle.

"Hide! I've been so lonely without you!"

Hide stood up and walked closer to Kaneki. "I know, I'm sorry. Rabbits die of loneliness but I couldn't stay with you." Hide stopped a few paces away from Kaneki and turned his head away guiltily. "I'm sorry..."

"What do you have to be sorry abou-"

Kaneki's words froze in his throat when those words replayed in his head again. _"Once you find out who's been orchestrating this entire thing I wonder if your conviction will falter?_

_No. No, no, nononononono **no**!_ Kaneki stared at Hide in horror. _It can't be-_

Hide looked at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Sorry, 'Neki. It's me. I'm the one you've been looking for this whole time."

"But- but _why_?"

"Honestly? I'm not even really sure anymore. At first I think I was just rebelling against my family, against the Washuu's."

Kaneki was shocked. "Washuu? Then that means-"

"I'm not a ghoul. Not a full one anyway, not even half honestly. I can eat human food and can't even produce a kagune, but I have a higher than normal Rc cell count and improved regeneration and healing abilities. I'm pretty much the out casted failure of the Washuu clan. That's why I wanted to rebel. Now though? Now I'm not so sure. I just want the world to suffer, I'm really messed up."

"You're the one, you're the one I've been fighting this whole time..."

"Yeah... But I want you to know one thing: everything I ever did to help or save you and everything I ever said about being your friend was the truth. I never lied about caring for you Kaneki."

Kaneki felt his lip quiver at Hide's face, it was open and honest, tears finally falling down his cheeks. Kaneki cried harder. 

"Hide, it doesn't matter! No matter what or who you are I- I'll always-!" He chocked on a sob. "I'll always love you Hide!"

Hide whimpered. "Ken, I've always loved y-"

Hide dodged a barrage of projectiles.

"Kaneki! Are you alright?" Touka knelt beside him.

Kaneki looked up in surprise. "Touka!? What are you-"

She stood back up heading towards Hide.

"Touka wait!"

She stopped. "Right, you probably want to kill him yourself. Sorry."

She took a step back from Hide who was kneeling on the floor. He looked up at Kaneki. Kaneki could see nothing but sorrow and remorse on his face. He hung his head in resignation. He heard the wet rip of Kaneki's kagune leaving his flesh, he felt the air rush past as they hurtled towards him. He closed his eyes in preparation of the following pain. He heard the wet crunch of flesh and bone being torn but strangely felt nothing. He peeked his eye open. He was fine.

"Huh?"

He raised his head to find Touka on the ground, one of Kaneki's rinkaku pierced straight through Touka's abdomen.

"Touka, I don't want to hurt you but I can't have you threatening my most important person."

"Idiot! He's the enemy! He's manipulating you!"

He dug his kagune a little deeper causing Touka to cough up blood.

"Hide would never hurt me. I'm sorry Touka but I guess I really am selfish." His kagune receded. "If destroying the entire world meant I got to stay with Hide then I would gladly watch it go down in flames."

Touka lay on the ground holding her bleeding stomach. "Kaneki, what the hell is wrong with you!? Are you crazy!?"

He glared at her icily. "If being in love makes me crazy then yes, I'm completely insane."

He walked over to Hide with a gentle smile on his face. "Shall we?"

"Huh?"

"Shall we finish your plans? Shall we take over everyone and everything? Together?" He held out his hand.

"Really? I mean, you don't hate me? You want to continue on with my plan? That would make you a villain Kaneki." He took Kaneki's outstretched hand and stood up.

"If I get to be with you and keep loving you then I'll gladly be a villain, a murderer. I'll be anyone and anything for you Hide."

"Kane-"

He was silenced by Kaneki's finger on his lips. "Call me Ken again. I loved the way it sounded from your lips."

Hide grinned as he squeezed Kaneki's hand. "Then let's take over the world, _Ken_."

Kaneki shuddered. Hide leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Ka-!"

Kaneki turned to glare at Touka, shushing her with a finger to his lips. She could only stare in shock and horror as Kaneki and Hide left the room, hand in hand.

The world would never be the same but Kaneki could care less. He had always been selfish after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hide groaned as he woke. The sound of quiet slurping rousing him from his sleep.

"Ken how many times do I have to tell you to stop eating in bed?"

Kaneki looked up at him over his book. "But I was hungry..." He pouted as he sheepishly placed the hand he was snacking on onto the plate that sat on their nightstand.

"You were hungry!? Seriously!? Dude you eat at least four times a day!"

Kaneki's pout deepened. It was true, since Kaneki had decided to join Hide on his quest of world annihilation Kaneki had been eating quite a bit more than he used to, the proof was the slight pudge he was beginning to develop. It wasn't entirely his fault though! _If Hide didn't insist on killing every single human who wasn't of use to him then there wouldn't be so many delicious meals just lying around!_

After ridding Japan of over 90% of the population Hide and Kaneki had began to broaden their scope. Kaneki was continuously amazed at Hide's wits and skill to deceive. With their two man team alone they had already cut the entire world's population by 75%. The remaining 25% were people Hide deemed complacent enough to work. The jobs consisted of production of all the basic necessities: agriculture, technological, infrastructure, et cetera. Hide and his King couldn't exactly live in squalor could they? 

Hide nuzzled into the soft skin of Kaneki's stomach. "Keeeeeen! Don't be mad! I'm sorry!" Hide held him tighter.

Kaneki turned his head away from Hide's face, if he saw his adorable pouting face then he knew for sure he'd cave. "Nope! You said I eat too much, apology _not_ accepted!"

"Noooooooo!" Hide nuzzled Kaneki again and began leaving butterfly kisses all over his skin. Kaneki but his lip to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape. "Please forgive me Kaneki-sama! I shall forever be in your debt! I'll do anything!"

Kaneki hummed. "Anything?"

"Anything." Hide's eyes brightened as he wiggled his way down the sheets. Kaneki's toes curled in anticipation.

_Knock, knock_

Hide growled at the timid knocking on their bedroom door.

"I'll make sure whoever that is knows not to disturb my breakfast again."

Hide jumped from the bed and stormed to the door. He threw the door open. He stared down the young man with murderous intent. The man was clearly intimidated by Hide even though Hide stood in the doorway completely nude.

"What?"

"N-Na-Nagachika-sama! Th-the people are hu-hungry a-and we need-"

Hide's eyes narrowed. "So you snuck into Ken and I's palace just to bitch and complain that the people are hungry?"

The man nodded cautiously.

Hide grabbed the man by the throat. "And I care why exactly?"

"B-because!" The man could barely utter a word with the pressure around his throat. "We-we'll die!"

"Oh? Good. There's plenty of children left anyway, they're impressionable enough that by a few generations the population will be almost completely under my control. Besides, the more of you that die then there's just that much more food for my beautiful King."

The man's eyes widened in horror as Hide's grip grew until he finally snapped his neck. He dragged the body back into the room, shutting the door behind him. He tossed the body onto a nearby chair.

"I brought you breakfast!"

Kaneki snorted. "I thought you said no eating in bed?"

"Weeeeeell, I _suppose_ I could make an exception just this once."

Kaneki giggled as Hide straddled his lap and rained kisses over his face. He stopped and looked at Kaneki, suddenly pensive.

"Do you ever miss it?"

Kaneki tilted his head in confusion. "Miss what?"

Hide fidgeted. "You know, your old life, your old friends? I got rid of them all and sometimes I can't help but to feel-"

Kaneki placed his finger over Hide's lips effectively silencing him. "The only person I need is you. The only person I've ever needed and will ever need has been and always will be you. Just you."

Both Hide and Kaneki smiled as they wrapped each other in a warm embrace. They were the world's new Kings and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
